


Surprise Sisters

by ReginaNocis



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, POV Alternating, Surprise discoveries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaNocis/pseuds/ReginaNocis
Summary: Darcy Lewis learns some important things about her heritage.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	Surprise Sisters

It started, as most things seemed to, with Thor. He never got a good look at her when she tazed him, or when the van backed into him. It wasn’t until he sat down across from her at the diner that he finally saw her face. He waited until Jane walked to the bathroom to address her.

“Cousin, it is a relief to see a friendly face here. Tell me, how is your mother?” He asked her.

Darcy stared at him with wide eyes. “Dude… what?”

“Ah, forgive me. I know that we have not met, though I’d assumed you would have heard the tale. Perhaps the Amazons do not gossip,” he continued. “Perhaps you wished your identity to be a secret? That is why I waited for the Lady Jane to depart.”

“Amazon? Like the website? I don’t understand the reference,” she told him. He frowned, but Jane returned before he could answer. He never brought it up again, but he stared at her with respect and awe often.

Darcy didn’t get a chance to do any research on what he’d said until months later.

“Diana, if you choose to go, I cannot help you. Remember that the world of men is not a paradise. There are dangers you have never imagined,” her mother told her softly.

“Who would I be if I ignored this plea for help? I must go,” she insisted.

“You may never return,” her mother reminded her.

“I won’t be alone,” Diana promised. Her mother studied her face in silence for a few seconds before nodding.

“No, you will not. Let me tell you a story I have never told another living soul.”

Darcy had never known her mother. When asked, her father would only say that she had always been a fighter and that she’d left to fight a new war. As a little girl, she would pretend to be a warrior like she’d pictured her mother was.

When Thor mentioned her mother, it brought back those memories and questions. Who was she? Had she known Thor? … Was she still alive?

‘Halia Prince’ did not get any results on Google. There was, however, a Diana Prince that popped up frequently. She had apparently been involved in several altercations with famous superheroes. (Darcy could relate.)

She found a conspiracy website with images of what appeared to be the exact same woman from the 80’s on, never aging a day. A closer look revealed that it was, in fact, Diana Prince. And because Darcy was that good at research, (and Diana didn’t wear a mask), Darcy was the first to realize her identity as Wonder Woman. And it didn’t take very long after that to find a London address for Ms. Prince.

Her other research was less successful. ‘Amazons’ really only brought her to links for the online store. There was only one exception. A man had mentioned them in his blog years ago. He described Amazons as a race of warrior women who protected the world from divine threats. He even theorized that Wonder Woman may be one of them. It was time to talk to her father.

“My darling daughter, you were everything I ever wanted. Do you remember my long journey when you were young? One long year apart, one year of silence. I left to battle a Titan, with Zeus’s mighty help. When the battle was won, Zeus asked me to remain behind for a time, to ensure that the Titan did not return. I stayed with a brave man named Brian Lewis,” Hippolyta began.

“Mother, what does this have to do with me?” Diana asked.

“Be patient. The ways of men are very different from our own. In two months, he had utterly charmed me. I found myself expecting another child; this one not made from clay and lightening. Soon, we had a beautiful baby girl,” Hippolyta continued.

“Unfortunately, Zeus required my return here. My child, being half mortal, was forced to remain with her father. She has lived longer than she knows. Zeus keeps her blind to her true heritage, taking her memories of time passing every decade. Diana, when your battle is won, you must find her. Your sister will need you.”

“Darcy, I was expecting your call next week,” her father greeted.

“What was Mom’s real name?” Darcy demanded, ignoring the pleasantries. ”I know there is more to her than just being a fighter. I know what she is.”

“Darcy...” her father sighed, exhaustion creeping into his voice. ”I made a promise to never speak of this.”

“I don’t care! She’s my mother. I have a right to know,” she pressed.

“Your mother is Hippolyta. She is… the queen of the Amazons,” he told her quietly.

She hung up her phone, then turned it off. When Jane was offered a home in Stark Tower, she had brought Darcy with her. It was simply a matter of walking down a hallway to find Thor. He was in the kitchen, heating up pop tarts.

“When we met, you said something about my mother. Have you met her?” Darcy asked, her hands clenched into fists.

“I have,” Thor replies cautiously.

“I haven’t,” Darcy said softly. “Until today, I didn’t even know her real name. Thor… what am I?”

Diana didn’t feel that she had truly won her battle until the team of heroes she’d helped bring together truly began to fight as a _team_. Sure, they still bickered like children, but it no longer affected their dynamic. That was when she stopped long enough to to seek out her sister. And by then, Darcy Lewis has already found her.

Diana had returned to her London address to find a very short letter from her sister, asking her to meet.

_Ms. Prince,_

_So this is awkward. I hope our mother mentioned me, because I have no proof besides the word of the God of Thunder. Not Zeus, because apparently he’s real too? I’m talking about Thor._

_Anyways, I just learned about your (our?) people last week. Before that, I thought my mother was Halia Prince, a soldier. Now I know that she is Hippolyta, queen of the Amazons. I have SO MANY questions. But if it makes you uncomfortable, I won’t ask a single one._

_Honestly, I just want to meet you. I’ve always wanted a sister. If that’s something you want, too, I’ve included my address and phone number in the envelope. I can be reached at literally any time. I’ve never needed much sleep, so I keep weird hours._

_Sincerely,_

_Darcy Lewis_

Diana read the letter three times before pulling out the notecard with Darcy’s address and phone number. She took deep breaths as she dialed the number, tensing as she hit ‘call’. This was it, the moment of truth…

“Hello?”


End file.
